championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mission List
This page was pending deletion due to bad formatting making it unmaintainable. I took the original information and completely reformatted it so that it's at least workable. There might be some segmentation that would be useful, but at least currently it's a usable page with good information. Zeidrich 18:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm still going to recommend the article for deletion; it's poor form to remove such a nomination until after the issue is discussed. Though your edits have made the code manageable (thankfully; I suffered several browser crashes attempting to do the same), the list is still too lengthy to be of much use. Ultimately, one has to ask what purpose does an article serve? Listing the game's quests is a worthwhile undertaking, but it need to be done in a better manner than this. As implemented it provides no real benefit, and as nothing but a stand alone list it actually duplicates information that's already being collected in Category:Missions. -- Heaven's Agent 18:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Apologies if it was poor form. I'm not used to contributing to public wikis, so I'm not necessarily sure what's acceptable and what's not. I saw a benefit to the list, as was the reason I took it and updated to hopefully avoid it getting the axe. Category:Missions doesn't necessarily duplicate any information as this serves a different purpose. You can be level X and curious if you're missing a quest, and quickly look it up. I understand where you're coming from though. I wasn't trying to do anything but clean up the list. I won't remove any further nominations. Chalk that up to inexperience. Zeidrich 23:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::No worries, we all have to start somewhere. A deletion template is meant to simply start discussion about the topic, and even when an article is deleted there's no reason its content can't be moved to a better home before hand. :::Rather than use a list for the purpose of finding quests by level, additional categories would probably fulfill the same goal without requiring folks to work their way through a rather lengthy collection of mission descriptions. For example: :::* Category:Missions (Are they referred to as Quests or Missions in the game?) ::::* Category:Missions/Missions by Level :::::* Category:Level 1 Missions :::::* Category:Level 2 Missions :::::* Category:Level 3 Missions :::::* etc. :::A similar structure could be used to further categorize missions by parameters such as start location. Lists are a very useful tool to use in a wiki, but it's best to only use them sparingly. And only when their contents don't dominate the article itself. Let's face it, categories are specifically designed to be comprehensive lists of articles, a reactive index or table of contents of sorts. Attempting to force that functionality into articles, rather than using categories as they're designed, is ultimately a disservice to any wiki project. -- Heaven's Agent 23:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Please don't delete this. If he can get the page looking nice and organized (Give it time) it would be useful for people who don't want to be spoiled (Like me) and are just interested in names of quests (I know they're missions, but I sitll call them quests) to see if they did it or not. Just an opinion. It's ok to give an opinion, right? Also for the page "owner", as of this post, you're missing some quests in Burning Sands that have the player take out a rogue general. --Bronislav84 23:30, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :So far this list for me has been the most useful content on this entire wiki. Most of the other stuff here is simply things you can easily find in the game as is. This list actually serves a wonderful purpose of making sure I don't miss anything in the game and out level content. I'm sure the devs originally intended all the "hidden" quests to add spice to the game so it's not always the same experience with each character you play, but with the nerfing of XP you really need to find all of these quests and make sure you do them, otherwise you are wandering around wondering why you don't have any more quests to do. The missions category is useless for this unless you have photographic memory and can remember the name of every mission you've done. To delete this article would be a grave disservice to this wiki. If it can be edited to fit some stylized version of what a wiki article "should" look like, fine, just done get rid of the content, please. Livingston7 14:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't want to see it deleted until it's content was placed somewhere it could be just as useful, but more manageable. For example, What if every area of every zone had it's own article, complete with a list of all the quests there? Do you think that would be a sufficient replacement? Or is it the actual listing by level that makes this article so useful? -- Heaven's Agent 16:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::This page is not comprehensive and quite a bit of the information is simply wrong. When I first saw it, I thought it would be incredibly useful for finding hidden quests, but all the ones I've been unable to find on my own so far were also not on this webpage (Route 666, for an example). Also, a lot of missions list "Socrates" as the quest giver, when Socrates is not (Scare Straight, for example). Therefore even if a mission IS on the list, it is still difficult to find unless it names a subzone in the description, if the quest giver happens to be in the same area instead of halfway across the map. Therefore, I think we should delete this page. However, I would agree with making sure the information (or at least the accurate parts of it) are put somewhere else before deleting this here. -- Amardhis 19:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I found it usefull. :After considering this article further, given my new role within this project and the thoughts from others, I have to say that a master list would be a benefit to the project, without necessarily taking anything away. Currently it's extremely rough in its implementation, but once a more complete collection of Mission articles is available on this project we'll see what can be done to whip this into shape. -- Heaven's Agent 21:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Cant delete it, i live off this list :D : Then I have a feeling you will like the modifications I'm making to it. When I'm done it should be much more user friendly, to both use and edit. -- Heaven's Agent 18:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC)